All In The Family
by HammerFrost
Summary: Bruce Retires what will become of Batman and Nightwing?
1. Chapter 1

A lone figure stands on a stone gargoyle, the wind whipping around him. This is why he had decided not to wear a cape like he had once had. He was once one half of the Gotham team dubbed "The Caped Crusaders". He had long ago been fired by his partner and friend. At the time he had thought it was the worst thing that could've happened to him, but after a lot of soul searching he had decided it was a blessing in disguise. After he had adopted a new identity he had decided to relocate. Gotham already had a hero, but its neighbor city Bludhaven needed one. As he stands watching over the city, his city he notices something in the shadows just across a vacant lot. He moves slowly through the shadows inching closer not wanting to give up his location just yet he leaned in and listened. He recognized the voice almost instantly hers was a very distinct tone, he stepped from the shadows and made his way to where she was standing.

"Selina Kyle, what brings you to Bludhaven?"

"Well if it isn't Batman Jr".

He laughed at her remark but what she had was real close to truth. A lot of his hero friends felt the same way about him like he was being groomed for a higher calling. He had at one time felt the same way, but now he felt like this was the way things were supposed to be.

"You know Selina you keep telling yourself certain things you just might start believing them"

"What's wrong little birdie afraid of the truth?"

"Far from it actually, you never answered my question Selina"

"I'm here on business if you must know"

"And what kind of Business would that be?"

"Business that is none of your business birdie"

"Selina that's where you're wrong anything you have to do in this city is my business".

He noticed her looking a little pale but her eyes told the story. She was scared but of what he didn't know.

"Selina I can see it in your eyes come on talk to me".

She was fighting the urge to tell him, she knew she could trust him but she didn't think this was something he could keep inside.

"Ok but first you have to promise that no one will find out"

"Not even Bruce?"

"Especially him"

"Ok you have my word"

"Well….Dick…I'm pregnant"

He was shocked to say the least that was quite possibly the last thing he had expected to hear come from her lips.

"Are you sure? Have you been checked?"

"Not yet"

"Do you….have an Idea who the father is?"

"I know exactly who it is that's why I'm here"

"Well then who is it?"

"Dick it's……..Bruce"

Nightwing just stared at Catwoman for a moment waiting for the punch line for this joke. None came he spoke.

"Um Ok how long have you known?"

"Only a few weeks," Selina paused "Please Dick don't tell anyone."

"Selina I believe Bruce would want to know."

Of that Dick was almost certain. Catwoman looked at him then suddenly collapsed into his arms sobbing. This took Nightwing by surprise he had no idea what to do. Finally he wrapped his arms around her and held her.

Selina Kyle sobbed into the chest of her once enemy; she had had many great battles with Batman and Robin. She had fought against and along side the Gotham Knights for years. Down deep she loved Bruce Wayne but to have a child with him was something she never planned. Their relationship was purely physical they would go out at night and fight with or against one another but always end up waking up in each others beds. Bruce and Selina had a deep understanding they were who they were at night and Bruce Wayne and Selina Kyle during they day. At one time Gotham's golden couple. She couldn't decide why she couldn't tell Bruce. She knew why but still that reason sounded silly but then again would knowing he was to be a father cause Gotham's savior to step down?

Chapter 3

It had been three weeks since the night of Selina's revelation. Dick understood that she didn't want Bruce to know and he would keep his word however it was still eating at him. With everything that happened between him and Barbara he knew it would kill him if he were in the same situation. Considering the history Dick knew he could very easily be in the same situation. The only difference is Barbara would have never kept that from him. Barbara…he really missed her, but ever since there falling out over his decision to remain as Nightwing he had, had minimal contact with her and that was only when necessary.

Oracle A.K.A. Barbara Gordon Gotham's former Batgirl was at her computer going over recent information involving the escape of The Joker. Batman had requested her assistance knowing she needed something to take her mind off of her former flame. She couldn't quite keep her full mind on the task at hand, it kept wandering off into memory lane..Dick. Her Dick she knew in order for there relationship to peak they both had to give up the crime fighting life. Unfortunately Dick couldn't let it go, she knew why but it didn't stop her from giving him the ultimatum. She now wished she could take it back she missed him so bad. She was shaken out of her memories by a low gruff voice.

"Oracle?"

"Yes Batman?"

"What do you have for me?"

"All I can seem to get is a few sightings"

"Where?"

"Bludhaven"

Dick had been up awhile so he decided to go out take a look around. He had seen nothing out of the ordinary until he was about ready to head back home when he thought he spotted someone out of the corner of his eye. He thought for a minute he had seen the evil grin of his longtime enemy The Joker shaking it off he headed back home. As soon as he walked in he knew he wasn't alone.

"Batman?"

"Nightwing"

"Why are you here?"

"Two reasons one being The Joker"

"And the other?"

"When were you going to tell me about Selina?"


	2. Chapter 2

Dick Grayson just stared at his friend and mentor.

"Bruce she asked me not to and I promised"

He waited to see if he could read Bruce's reaction knowing full well he could not. Batman turned his head away and looked out across the river that divided Bludhaven from Gotham. What had happen he was of course happy at the thought of becoming a father but why did Selina feel that she had to keep it secret from him?

"I am sorry Dick I am glad I've taught you well enough that people trust you," Batman turned back to his young friend," tell me one thing though. Why do you think she feels she can't tell me?"

Nightwing thought and said the only thing that made sense.

"Bruce are you asking me to think like a woman."

He smirked awaiting Batman's answer.

"Yes" Batman could also play the smart ass game God knows how many times these two played it. Dick thought a moment and looked at Batman

"Bruce I am not the person to talk to about relationship, I mean everyone Superman, Wonderwoman everybody including Babs calls me Bruce Jr. and if you think about it it's true. Bruce you raised me I saw the world through the eyes of Robin as much as I did Dick Grayson."

He paused to see if Bruce was listening he was so Dick continued.

"All my life I have looked up to you as a father or big brother but you asking me what I think you should do is like asking yourself. Batman just stared back at Nightwing finally he spoke.

"WOW you are right I never thought of it that way." Again he turned and looked into the river. "Do they really call you Bruce Jr.," he asked. Dick smile "Or Little Blue Batman." Batman turned toward the edge of the roof

"What are you going to do?" Bruce turned back to Nightwing

"I am going to talk to the mother of my child," Batman paused "Dick I want to be apart of this child's life." With that he was gone.

Nightwing stayed for a moment before moving off into the night his thoughts raced ahead of him. If Selina let Bruce into her life as a fulltime father he would walk away from his duties as Batman. Dick knew deep down that the mantle of The Bat would fall to him until Tim Drake was old enough to receive it. Dick moved thinking and listening, he smiled to himself Bruce would be a great father of that he was sure. What he was unsure about is the kind of Batman he would be.

It had been a few days since Dick had heard from Bruce this wasn't that unusual really. Bruce could go along time without contacting anyone and then be on there doorstep the next minute. After getting his nightly search of Bludhaven over with he was returning home, however when he got there he realized someone was already their. He knew it couldn't be Bruce because he wouldn't have known so soon. He walked in to see someone he didn't expect but he wasn't to surprised either.

"Hello Selina you're a little unexpected"

"Why did you tell him?"

"Tell who what?"

"You know what I'm talking about Dick, why did you tell Bruce about my pregnancy?"

"Ok Selina first off I never told him and second I don't know why it's such a big deal"

"Because of his life Dick that's why it's a big deal"

"You know very well Selina that it won't be his life much longer"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean Bruce Wayne is going to be a father and that part includes giving up the mantle of the bat"

"He can't do that Dick Gotham needs Batman"

"And Gotham shall have Batman"

"But if Bruce quits then who?"

"I'm fairly sure you know who Selina"

"You? But I thought you didn't want it"

"I don't but for Bruce I'll do it, however I suggest you get home knowing Bruce he's watching you very carefully"

"Dick?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you"

"Anytime Selina anytime"

Bruce had not yet informed Tim of the impending change in the team he knew he had to and soon. They were out on a beautiful night sitting on Gotham's tallest building when Tim spoke up.

"Batman?"

"Yes Robin?"

"Are you going to ever tell me what's going on?

"What makes you think something is going on?"

"Well for starters you're unusually quiet even for you and second for the last few days you seem to be being…extra careful"

"I'll tell you in due time Tim right now we have an armed robbery to take care of"

It was relatively easy job for the two of them they had been working together for so long they knew each other well. They were in the cave just after they had returned when Bruce decided to tell Tim.

"Selina's pregnant"

"What does this mean for Batman?"

"It means nothing for Batman"

"Bruce you're going to be a father you can't possibly think you can keep going do you?"

"I fully intend to walk away Tim"

"Then what about Batman?"

"As I said he will remain"

"Who then?"

"You know who Tim"

"Dick?"

"Precisely"

Dick Grayson looked down at what he held in his hands. The cowl of Batman stared back at him empty and lifeless. He turned and looked into the mirror as he slipped the cowl over his head completely changing him into Batman.

"Nice look," said a voice from the darkness.

Tim Drake stepped from the shadows he was in his Robin custom except for the mask. They stood staring at each other for a moment finally Dick spoke in the voice he had heard some many times the deep gruff voice Batman.

"Robin anything from Gordon?"

Robin stared at him for a moment "Um wow you sound just like Bruce. Robin turned to the computer "Nothing Batman just the usual speeding cars and jaywalkers." Tim paused. "Batman can I ask you a question?" Batman look down at the boy who was like a brother to him and broke one of Bruce's many rules "What Tim?"

"Um are you happy being Batman?'

"Robin what we do is not about our happiness, "Batman paused "I mean if it was I would have never changed from Nightwing to Batman. The people need us both of us. One day little brother this will be you, Batman is a symbol not a person; Batman can never die." They turn at the sound of a voice.

"I just want to come down here and make sure everything was alright" Bruce looked out of place in the Batcave to see him standing in one place and to see Batman in another was surreal. "Dick and Tim there is something I need to tell you. "Bruce paused "Em um is just that I've trained both of you for this moment and now that it's here I can't believe it. "Dick and Tim looked away as Bruce wiped a tear from his eye. "I guess what I am trying to say here is…..

"What he is trying to say is he is very proud of the both of you." Alfred broke the silence "Right Master Bruce?" Bruce nodded.

"And I…" Bruce couldn't get the words out he was a wreck the tears fell freely now it was cleansing in a way but still it made him mad that he was crying in front and Dick and Tim, still he couldn't stop. Finally Dick broke the silence "We love you too old man." Tim nodded

"Don't worry Bruce we were taught by the best."

So there they stood Bruce Wayne looking at Batman and Robin and upstairs his new wife and baby girl slept he was happy.


	3. Chapter 3

This is what Dick had always wanted, for Bruce to be happy and he could see that he was. It was however surreal to see tears on his face especially inside the cave. Dick thought he had fallen into the role of Batman rather easily but it was however what he had been groomed for. The thing that saddened him the most was having to give up Nightwing, but it had to be done.

"Robin anything new?"

"Nothing really but I have been seeing some rather strange comings and goings at the old factory"

"As in what?"

"Nothing clear just a lot of shadowy figures moving in and out"

"Let's go check it out"

Batman and Robin sat high on a ledge across a vacant lot watching the factory closely through binoculars. Robin was right it was indeed peculiar but nothing they shouldn't be able to handle.

"Alright let's move in"

"Right behind you Batman"

They moved slowly through the shadows to avoid suspicion. Batman found a grate leading in on the backside of the building. They both entered making their way slowly through the heating ducts. They got to a point where they could hear very soft voices and decided to head in that direction. As they got closer they knew who they heard The Joker, but they heard another voice they didn't recognize.

"Yes Joker it's all set the president is right behind you, I have just one question what about Batman?"

"What about him? By the time he figures out what's going on he'll be too late Bats won't know what hit him"

"I hope you're right because the boss won't be happy if you're wrong"

"I've never been so sure about anything before Bats won't see it coming"

At this point Batman motioned to Robin and they went in. They were immediately surrounded by guys left and right. They really weren't a problem for the duo. After they had finished the thugs off it seemed they had Joker cornered.

"It's over Joker you're done"

"Is that what you think Bats?"

"That's what I know Joker"

"Well it's too bad really Bats, because I anticipated this"

At that moment a green gas was let into the chamber hitting both Robin and Batman allowing the masked Joker to escape. They both hit the floor Robin looked up to see a switch he was able to hit it with a batarang before he passed out. It seemed like forever when Robin finally woke up and was able to focus but there was a problem…Batman was gone. Robin decided to get a hold of Alfred to see if he had heard from him, he was sure he hadn't because Batman wouldn't have just left him there.

"Alfred? Alfred? It's me Tim"

"Yes master Drake?"

"Have you heard from Batman?"

"I'm afraid I haven't Master Drake is there something wrong?"

"We got surprised and gassed when I woke up he was gone, I'm coming back to the cave and see if I can't track him have everything ready or me"

"Will do master drake"

"Where are you Dick?" Tim thought. Little did he or Alfred know Bruce had heard the whole conversation.

Robin stood outside the warehouse the Batmobile lay in pieces. "Great" he said to himself he heard the low rumble of an engine he ran behind a wall to wait and watch. The car came speeding down the road stopping in front of the warehouse and out stepped a familiar figure. Robin ran forward "Batman wh…." He stopped because standing in front of him was not Dick Grayson Batman but Bruce Wayne himself. The Dark Knight looked down at his young friend.

"We have work to do Robin."

"Right!" Tim smiled in spite of himself. He was once again with Batman. "Batman the Joker has..Um Bat..Nightwi.. He's got Dick"

"I know I was tracking you all night I heard you call to Alfred." Batman pause "Lets go look inside tell me what you remember."

"Well," Robin started for one Joker is working with Luthor."

"How do you know that?"

"Because someone said that 'The President is backing you' meaning Joker and his plan."

"Hmm, Lex is Superman's territory I will have to have him visit for a few days." Batman led the way through the warehouse. "The only problem is the Bat suit is equipped with a gas mask that automatically engages." He paused "I wonder what happened?"

Robin yelled out "Batman look!" The Dark Knight ran to the boy's side there on the floor covered in blood was the cowl of Batman.

**As Batman held the cowl his thoughts drifted. He began to internally analyze and blame himself. Robin knew what he was doing and quietly began to look around trying to see if there were any clues left behind. He rounded a corner seeing something he never expected he moved closer. Open containers as he got closer he saw the unmistakable logo. **

**"Batman I've found something"**

**"What would that be Robin?"**

**"Take a look at the logo on those empty containers"**

**"Lexcorp?"**

**"It seems Joker either made an under the table deal or stole something very valuable" **

**"I would be willing to bet on the first one, and I also think these clues will lead us to the whereabouts of Dick" **

**"Where do you think Joker has him?"**

**"Think Robin…"**

**"Metropolis?"**

**"It seems so we need to get there quick and inform Superman of the collaboration" **

**As the duo raced to get to Metropolis Dick was being grilled by none other than Lex Luthor. Apparently Lex thought that Dick was indeed Batman and that he knew the identity of Superman, however he underestimated Dick's resolve. **

**"Tell me Mr. Grayson if you're not Batman then why were you dressed up like him?" **

**"Haven't you ever heard of imitation Luthor?"**

**"I have Grayson, but I'm not convinced that's all this is about"**

**"Well Luthor I'll tell you this even if there was more to this I would never tell you" **

**"I'm sure…" With that Lex pummeled Dick.**

**Superman had returned home after a busy night even by Metropolis standards. He had just landed and he could already tell he was there. **

**"Batmam"**

**"Superman"**

**"What do I owe the visit?"**

**"Luthor"**

**"Always, I thought you were done Bruce?"**

**"I was until…"**

**"Until what" **

**Robin spoke up.** **"Until Joker gassed and grabbed Dick"**

**"And Luthor is involved?" Robin quickly began explaining knowing it was hard for Bruce. **

**"We believe he is we found these at the place Dick was grabbed" Robin tossed Superman the photos of the empty containers with the Lexcorp logos on the side. **

**"Hmm…..There was a reported burglary but I've been a little apprehensive in following it" **

**"Why is that?"**

**"Because it was Kryptonite that was stolen and my lead suit was destroyed" **


End file.
